


She's Cute

by layslikefrito



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layslikefrito/pseuds/layslikefrito
Summary: You met her at the bar, and the rest was history really.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	She's Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still putting together "And she was my everything" if anyone is even still interested :/ It's coming I swear. But for now I have some little ones that I'm getting out while we wait. Let me know if you dig quirky Christen. I was probably gonna write how their dating was going. Anyways, I hope you're all staying safe and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!
> 
> PS: I only read through this one time because I'm really tired. Sorry if it's a mess of mistakes.

You met in a bar. A bar that you really didn’t even want to be at in the first place. But you have no friends and the only person who cares about you wanted you to come out with her and her boyfriend so you weren’t home all alone. And she’s the best person you know outside of your family. Typically people ditch their single friend when they’re with their significant other, but not Crystal. Never Crystal. She always makes sure you feel included. And you’re grateful. You love Crystal and Pierre. They’re the sweetest couple. So as you sit in your booth, the three of you eating your wings and pizza (which you think you guys could have done at home, but Crystal loves getting out), you see her staring at you. And you immediately blush and start choking on your wing. 

Crystal immediately gets up and starts patting your back while Pierre hurried off to get you a glass of water. You assure her you’re okay as you start to calm down. You look over to where the girl was and find that she’s no longer there. Oddly, you’re disappointed. You take a sip of the water Pierre grabbed you and excuse yourself to the restroom. 

“Hi,” You hear as you walk in the door. It startles you and you jump.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to apologize. I saw you choke and I feel bad that it happened while you were looking at me.” The girl says with a sheepish look on her face. 

Your cheeks are burning and you don’t know what to say. You hate these situations. You come off as aloof, as cold, as a bitch. But you couldn’t be further from the three. Well sometimes you can be a bit aloof, but that’s only because social cues aren’t really your thing. They never have been. And that’s challenged you your entire life. But you try to never let that hold you back. 

“Um, um, that’s ok. I just got distracted. I’m sorry.” You stutter out. You don’t know why you are apologizing. But she did, so maybe you had to as well. You aren’t exactly sure. 

“No way, it’s my fault. Don’t apologize. To be honest with you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I couldn’t stop staring at you. I didn’t want to stop staring at you in case that was the first and last time I ever saw you.” She tells you. And you blush. The heat on your cheeks becoming more apparent every second. 

You’ve dated before. You had a girlfriend for exactly four days before she said you were too much. So you know what’s going on. At least a little bit. “Thank you. I didn’t really see your face so I didn’t know if you were attractive or not.” You say honestly. 

She laughs, “And the verdict?” She asks you softly.

“Your face is very symmetrical. Your jaw is strong and I like when you clench it. I bet you use that to your advantage a lot. Your eyebrows are perfect and many women would be jealous. And your lips are very nice. The bottom one sticks out a bit more than the top one, which gives you a natural pouty look. Your eyes are beautiful too. They’re warm and kind.” You tell her before you feel heat rising on your cheeks again, realizing you just rambled, something you’ve been working on. 

She looks at you with raised eyebrows, “So that’s a yes right?”

“Yes. I find you very attractive. I would like for you to ask me on a date.” You say to her straight. 

She laughs again and this time she sticks her hand out, “I’m Tobin.” 

“I don’t know if you washed your hands so I can’t shake it, but I like your name. Hi, Tobin. I’m Christen.” You say with a smile. She just smiles back at you. 

Just then you hear the bathroom door open and in comes Crystal, “You okay? It’s been a little while, I was getting nervous.” 

“Yes. I was just talking to Tobin. She’s really nice. She’s the reason I was choking.” You tell Crystal with a smile. “I just have to wash my hands, and say bye to Tobin. I’ll be right out.” 

Crystal nods her head and leaves you with a smile. Tobin finishes washing her hands, drying them with a paper towel from the dispenser, as you do the same. When you finish drying your hands she walks up to you and reaches her hand out again, “I’m Tobin. And I would really like your number so I can take you out some time.” You shake it this time. 

You come out from the bathroom and return to your booth with your friends. Pierre asks you if you’re ok. You smile at him and let him know you’re fine. Crystal looks at you from over her chicken wing, “She was cute.” She says in a suggestive way, but of course you miss it.

“Yes. She was very attractive. I told her that.” You say with a delighted smile on your face. 

“Chris!” You hear Crystal yell from down the hall. It’s not an emergency. You know that. 

“Yes?” You answer loud enough for her to hear you.

“Can I borrow you flat iron? Mine is over at Pierre’s.” You hear her say.

“Yeah, it’s in my room in the top dresser drawer. It’s in the box.” You say from your position on the couch.

Thirty seconds later you hear her footsteps coming to the living room, “Christen, do you know there’s somebody all laid up in your bed girl?”

“Yes, that’s Tobin.” You say without looking away from the TV where you’re watching the discovery channel. 

“That’s Tobin? Who the heck is Tobin?” She asks you incredulously.

“My girlfriend-” You start before being interrupted by your roommate. 

“Girlfriend?! Since when?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Crystal asks, all but yelling. 

Christen looks at her like she has three heads, “I did tell you. At the bar, remember? You came looking for me and you met Tobin. We started dating after that. It’s been 17 weeks and 4 days.” 

“Christen, you hid a girlfriend from me for four months?!” Crystal exclaims with wide eyes.

“No! You met her already, I just told you that.” Christen says without understanding what’s really going on. 

Crystal just laughs at her friend, “Ugh, babe we don’t all have super powerful minds ok? You never mentioned her after that night so I forgot. But she’s treating well right? I don’t have to kick her ass?” 

“I’m sorry. I forget sometimes, I’m working on it, I swear.” You say sheepishly, “But yes she treats me very well. We had sex and it was good. I never did that before but I like doing that with her. It’s nice. So you don’t have to kick her ass.” 

Crystal just laughs and stands up from the couch,”What are we gonna do with you girl? I love your crazy self. When she wakes up you make sure you tell her I want to meet her properly. I don’t just let no one see my girl. I need to make sure she is deserving of you. She’s cute though, so good for you girl.” 

“Ok, I’ll go wake her up now.” Christen says excitedly and she rushes down the hall.

“Christen! I said wait until she wakes up….” Crystal yells as she runs after her quirky but hilarious best friend.


End file.
